garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Animation Errors
Main='Animation errors' are phenomena in cartoons, when certain scenes look strange, inconsistent or sometimes illogical. Usually these mistakes are committed by artists working on animation, often due to lack of diligence. Types of animation errors Animation and technical glitches Discoloring This error frequently appears in Garfield and Friends Season 6, where certain characters (Mona and Penelope Pussycat, see below) have two or more color schemes even in the same episode. Sizing and shape errors These errors usually occur as attempts of depicting certain facial expressions of characters, especially verbal communication (talking, yelling, yawning and so on). Female cats in Garfield and Friends episodes often suffer from these imperfections. |-|Garfield and Friends= =All Errors= Season 2 Brain Boy Roscoe_Arbuckle.jpg|Odie's ears are discolored the same color as his fur. Hamelot HamelotGoof.png|King Orson's eye and eyelid colors are reversed. Beach Blanket Bonzo BBB049f.png|Lola lacks purple eye shadow when winking. She instead, has a blue color. BBB067f.png|Lola's left ear appears smaller than her right one, despite the en face view. Swine Trek ST064.png|Retinas visible through the nose. ST089.png|Lanolin missing eye shadow. Season 3 Twice Told Tale 2TT117.png|When Garfield initially reacts to the viewer's head shake, his right index finger is uncolored. Wedding Bell Blues WBB 71.png|When Marian winks at Jon, her bottom eyelid is discolored. WBB_96.png|Toward the end, Marian has overly large eyes. WBB_97.png|Enlarged eyes #2. Mistakes Will Happen The episode's goofs are intentionally full of weird and inconsistent scenes, since its humor is supposed to revolve around the lack of logical continuity. See: Mistakes Will Happen/Gallery The Wise Man TWMTC.png|In the title card, the character Maharishi is thinner, compared to the episode. His overcoat is a different color as well. Season 5 The Garfield Rap Vlcsnap-2014-10.png|Penelope has the wrong fur color. Penny non Penny II.png|Penelope wrong fur color #2. Season 6 The Floyd Story TFS018a.png|In the background poster, Binky has no make up. TFS018b.png|Binky without make up #2 TFS019a.png|Binky without make up #3 TFS019b.png|Binky without make up #4 TFS019c.png|Binky without make up #5 The Second Penelope Episode Vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h44m53s42.png|Penelope gets her eyelashes back, even though they were removed after her second appearance. Vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h45m04s165.png|Penelope's eyelashes disappear again. The Life and Times of the Lasagna Kid LK003j.png|Mona has weirdly bent side hair. LK007 (3).png|Mona missing a line that divides her opened eyes. LK007 (4).png|Missing Line #2 LK019q.png|Mona's bent bouffant #1. Vlcsnap-2011-11-28-14h16m07s205.png|Mona with a different fur color. LK027d6.png|Mona's bent bouffant #2. LK030k.png|Mona's bent bouffant #3. LK046k.png|Mona's bent bouffant #4. LK046n.png|Mona with unusually small lips. LK049a4.png|Mona's fingers are raised in size, as bent bouffant #5. LK051i.png|Mona's bent bouffant #6. LK094a.png|Mona's upper lip is more forward than usual. LK102b.png|Mona bent bouffant #7. LK119h1.png|Mona's bent bouffant #8. LK134a.png|Mona's bent bouffant #9. LK149a.png|Mona's forward lip #2. The Garfield Musical TGM068.png|Flesh inside Penelope's ears are the wrong color. TGM069.png|Penelope's wrong flesh color #2 TGM070.png|Penelope's wrong flesh color #3 TGM129.png|Penelope's right facial side could have been drawn better. TGM169.png|Penelope with strangely shaped lips. TGM176.png|Penelope with a bouffant, instead of her standard hairdo. TGM280c.png|The placement of Penelope's ears and hair look strange when she expresses happiness. TGM283f.png|Penelope with enlarged lips when screaming. Knights and Daze KaD70.png|Receptionist is missing lipstick. KaD71.png|Retained lipstick. The Third Penelope Episode 3PE063d.png|Penelope lacking fur inside ears. Season 7 The Guy of Her Dreams GoHD081a.png|Penelope's Stetson fails to cover her eyes. Suburban Jungle SubJug013i.png|Garfield misses lips, while staring through binoculars. SubJug029c.png|Retained lips. The Horror Hostess Part 1 THHPO 51.png|Vivacia's mouth is shaped differently compared to the rest of the episode. THHPO 52.png|Vivacia's differently shaped mouth #2 THHPO 145.png|In two shots, Vivacia's color is enhanced. THHPO 149.png|Vivacia enhanced color #2. THHPO 156.png|The character holding a plate of bat has a dark brown undertone and a blue and light brown baseball kit. THHPO 158.png|The same character's skin and kit randomly changes color. |-|The Garfield Show= =All Errors= Season 1 Pasta Wars GOOF.png|When Jon looks at the calendar, June has 31 days instead of 30. |-|DTV Movies= =All Errors= Garfield Gets Real JonOutOfSync.png|When Jon shouts "Hot! Hot! Hot!", his lips are out of sync. ThursdayMondayGoof.png|All characters state it is Monday, but the newspaper states it is Thursday. ZeldaKatKreal.png|Zelda is shown in the background to be making Kat Kreal. ZeldaSandwiches.png|In the next shot, she is shown to be serving sandwiches. In the same scene, the sandwiches suddenly prop up. ComicLinesWrong.png|While making the comic, Bonita says "Now be a good boy and take out the trash.", but in the comic itself, it says "Take the trash out." DogsNoTexture.png|The Chihuahua's main texture's are missing. OdieBone.png|Odie is shown to have a bone in his mouth. OdieBoneGone.png|In the next show, his bone suddenly disappears. MissingRail.png|The Staircase rail from previous shots disappeared. WallySmiling.png|Despite previous shots, Wally is seen smiling. JonNearKeith.png|Jon is seen dancing near Keith and Charles. JonNearGarfield.png|Jon then suddenly appears dancing near Garfield and Arlene PropBoyWrongHair.png|When Prop Guy begins to chase after Odie, his hair changes color four times. Category:Garfield and Friends Category:The Garfield Show